Golurk
/ |dexcokalos=092 |dexalola= |dexgalar=089 |evofrom=Golett |gen=Generation V |species=Automaton Pokémon |body=12 |egg1=Mineral |type=Ground |type2=Ghost |metheight=2.8 m |imheight=9'02" |metweight=330.0 kg |imweight=727.5 lbs. |ability=Iron Fist Klutz |dw=No Guard |color=Green |evo= }} Golurk (Japanese: ゴルーグ Goruugu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Golurk is an enormous bipedal golem-like automaton with ethereal ghostly powers. Its bulky, heavily armored body appears to be composed of a teal-bluish rocky material; it also appears to be wearing knight-like armor. It has a small head with a spike-like formation at the tip and two yellow eyes (one of which is L-shaped). Its relatively small head is attached to a great round torso. It has a large glowing fissure across its chest, which is stitched closed by a brown band. It has a cylindrical tasset-like formation just beneath its torso, and thick, heavy legs with brown bands encircling its ankles just above its massive feet. Its arms are long, thick and powerfully-built; its shoulders are round with spines protruding from either side, and it has massive five-fingered hands with brown bands encircling its wrists. It has diamond shaped features with glowing yellow swirls on the front of its hands, and identical swirled patterns on its shoulders. Behavior During time's past, people have created Golurk to help with manual labor such as crop harvests. Golurk will always be loyal to its master willingly. Special Abilities Golurk is extremely powerful; it is in fact so powerful that it must have a seal on its chest to keep its internal energy from leaking out, causing it to lose control. This sudden surge in strength has been known to reduce an entire town into rubble. Golurk are known as ancient protectors of people and Pokémon. It can Fly, using rocket-like propulsion, to move at Mach speeds. Golurk is powered by a mystical energy source. In the Galar region, Golurk is often seen standing on building ledges, firing off energy beams at intruders. Evolution Golurk is the evolved form of Golett as of level 43. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime *Juanita's Golurk *Ridley's Golurk *Cedric Juniper's assistants' Golurk *Rodney's Golurk *Hapu's Golurk (anime) Trivia *Golurk and its pre-evolution, as well as Sandygast and Palossand, are the only Pokémon that have a Ground/Ghost-type combination. *Golurk is one of the few Pokémon with higher attack than HP. *Golurk, despite being a Ground-type Pokémon with no visible wings or form of flight, can learn Fly. It can fly because it uses its lower body and hands as propulsors. *Golurk looks a lot like The Iron Giant from the movie of the same name, and flies in the same manner. *Golurk along with its pre-evolution are the only non-Legendary Ground-type Pokémon from Unova that are not owned by any main character in the anime. *Golurk actually has a "cannon mode", which is an idea thought by designer James Turner, but outside of the game "PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond" it's never seen in the main games or other media. Origin Golurk is based on a ghostly golem warrior or automaton. Its design is based on suits of armor that knights wore in medieval times. Golurk may be based on the Prauge golem, as both are golems and both have some sort of seal on their chests. It might also be based on giant robots as well as battle mechs of Japanese sci-fi media. Golurk's ability to fly via air propulsion may also inspire from rockets. Etymology Golurk's name seems to be based on the words "golem" and "lurk". Gallery 623Golurk BW anime.png 623Golurk BW anime 2.png 623Golurk Dream.png 623Golurk Pokémon HOME.png Golurk-GO.png|Golurk in Pokémon GO anime golurk concept.jpg Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon